Through The Wall
by Violet Auxier
Summary: My version of Alice in wonderland. The creatures are odder and the Queen is thourghly insane. Different out come from the book and movie. New characters may be introduced and this is likely to be a Hatter X Alice fic.


**Kai: Hi! Long time no see people! Now I'm doing revisions of stories I did years ago, so here's a start. I'm re-doing '_Through the Wall'_. Sorry to anyone who had it favorited the first one --'**

**Kyle: And so it begins … **

Alice sat in the green patch, with her hand neatly folded in her lap and her blue eyes glazed over, giving her a spacey look as she wandered her thoughts. She wasn't supposed to daydreaming, mind you, and her daydreams were much different from the sweet Alice you've read about in the books. The tutor in a mossy green dress finally realized that her pupil wasn't listening at all, and was likely to not have heard a word she had said the whole past hour.

This was the last straw. She'd been putting up the space-case of a girl for the past two weeks, and apparently, the rather large sum of money she was being paid wasn't the worth the creepy blonde girl before her. With that, she clapped her hands loudly infront of the girl, making her jump slightly.

"Miss Alice!" She scolded. "Can you not stay in reality for five minutes?"

"Oh, so I'm being timed now?" She asked, faking the clueless expression that took over her fair skinned face and her voice holding slight sarcasm.

The tutor looked about ready to pull her hair out. "You can teach yourself, Miss Alice" She almost yelled at the teenager before storming off to the big house not too far away.

Alice smiled in a grim way to herself. That should teach her parents to send tutors to try and cram things in her head she'd never need, like math, honestly who _really_ needed to know that two plus two equaled four?

She got up, seeming rather pleased with herself, making her way to her house.

Needless to say, her parents were outraged. They'd wasted and lost so much money thanks to their only daughter who, now, no one would even come near, for fear of what s she could do. Her black dresses with the mysterious red or dark spots on them didn't help.

When her parents began to yell, she yelled back, threatening to kill herself or run away. They didn't believe her. The threat had worn off the first few times, so Alice stomped up to her room, shaking the steps as much as she could and making as much noise as possible.

Alice sat on her bed, wondering what to do. She looked out her window, as if asking it for inspiration or a answer to her problem.

It wasn't the window that gave her a idea though, it was what was outside the window. A large tree, within a jumping range Alice estimated.

'_The branch should hold me'_ She though, smirking. She grabbed a small backpack and shoved in a few necessities, like clothes and a small knife. She opened the window and perched on the sill as best she could, then leapt.

She yelped as she hit the branch, just barely holding onto the branch, her legs flailing around madly as she tried to climb onto the branch. She lost her grip on the wood and fell, hard on the ground.

She landed with a grunt, rubbing her now sore tailbone as she stood. Nothing too bad, she figured as she stalked off onto the cobblestone roads of the dark city.

Alice followed nothing in particular as she wondered, looking about every now and again. She came about to an alleyway. It was pitch black and dank, with the sewage smell that made Alice scrunch up her face in disgust.

"What do you seek, young one?" A deep voice asked her. She jumped, holding the knife out, ready. She looked ahead and saw no one.

"Who's there?" She yelled, simply hearing her own voice bounce back at her.

"I am one who will lead you away from here" Was the only answer she got.

"Where are you?" She yelled, getting creeped out now. The voice was nearby, but she didn't see anyone.

Something stepped out of the shadows. It was a skeletal black cat. You could count his ribs and all the bones in his body with no trouble. Alice let the hand holding the knife drop to her side, confused.

"Come here, kitty" She called to the cat. The cat looked up to her with angry green eyes.

"Do not fool with me, girl" He said. Alice stepped back as few feet. " I have come to make you an offer you cannot refuse"

"What's that?" She asked, still feeling shaking.

"You seem lost from this reality. I'll show you another, though you cannot escape it so easily" He warned. Alice smiled abit, feeling more at ease now. She nodded.

"Then follow me" Were the cats words as he turned and walked further into the alley. Alice followed.

The further in they went, Alice began to feel the dark closing in around her and drop onto her like a wet blanket. She coughed as she smelled something more rank and disgusting smell than the one before.

Suddenly the ground drooped out from below her. The heard the cat laugh at her as she went down. She screamed when she realized she was falling, her hands trying to grab out onto anything at all. She expected to land with a crunch. She expected to end up dead, bloody and with many broken bones.

This wasn't how she expected though, she landed with a thump, but that was it, alongside a small pain in her butt. She blinked and pinched herself, making sure she was alive.

"Where in the world am I?" She asked no one, looking around. The room set before her was simple. It had a glass table and a chair, along with a miniature door that was only a few inches high.

The door answered her. "You are nowhere at the moment. A place between life and death. A purgatory of sorts, but behind me, lies a place you've never seen or imagined, even in you're wildest dreams or scariest nightmares"

She stared, taking it all in, with her blue eyes wide and her mouth open. A small grin taking the place of her surprised look as her own words sunk in, brining along a long string of throughts. Looked at the glass table with a bit of something red that said 'Eat me'. She did so, then shrunk so she was msall enough to go through the door. " A Doomed Wonderland "

"Exactly." The door answered. "It's great you understand"

"Welcome to Wonderland" Said the door and the cat at the same time as Alice opened the door and walked through.

**Kai: Come on. You know you liked it! **

**Kyle: Better than the original.**

**Kai: Please review! **


End file.
